


Depravity

by crypticrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, another fic i wrote in class on my phone, i have a plot for this i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that imaginary friends aren't something you grow out of after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sticks and stones

The first time he came home with a bloodied face was hard to remember since it wasn't an odd occurrence. Sometimes he would lay in bed at night and instead of counting sheep or flowers like other children his age, he would count the number of fights he had lost; which he was loathe to admit were most of them. Eventually he would reach a number he couldn't count past and his little face would scrunch up in annoyance. How the hell was he supposed to get to sleep when he didn't know what came after 24?

As the years went by he became an expert at nursing his wounds into scars. Scars didn't send shocks of pain through his nervous system whenever another kid would shove him to the ground, or throw a couple of well aimed punches. Scars wouldn't let the insults people served -like an all you can eat buffet- hit home. Scars made him numb. Scars protected him. After a while the ones he gained at the hands of others weren't enough, so he had to make his own. His parents didn't even bat an eye when he trekked to school wearing long sleeves and jeans on the hottest day of the year.

He learnt after the 10th? Time. Maybe the 11th, that his foster family either didn't care or didn't notice. He stopped crying and running home for comfort. It didn't matter how many tears he shed, or bruises he nursed, no one wanted to offer him a shred of sympathy or compassion.

It hurt like hell when he was in grade school, his little eyes would water and he would curl in on himself at night and whimper for someone to hold him and tell him it would be okay.

But that never happened.

He only had memories to cling to for comfort. Memories of a warm embrace and soft strands of crimson that smelled like black tea and milk. The memories faded with time, and by age ten he had nothing left to garner solace from. He was completely and utterly alone. No Family to go home to, no friends to go out with. Every time he came close to making a friend the child's parent would stalk over and loom, hatred apparent in their eyes as they steered their kid away from the menace that was Naruto Uzumaki. He never understood their reactions. He never was able to wrap his head around why everyone, young,old and in-between, was so set on ostracizing him.Sure he got into fights, but the only injuries he inflicted were in self defense. Maybe he played pranks all the time, but it was all harmless fun. And okay, so he occasionally snagged a few items of food from the local stores, but that was because he had gotten so used to sinking into himself when he was at home that sometimes his family would forget he existed and not set a place for him at the table. He wasn't a villain, he wasn't a monster, he was 12 and confused and so very alone that sometimes he thought that the world would go on completely uninterrupted without him in it.

And that's where he found himself at age 13, once again contemplating how exactly he would end his life.

His classmates had picked their fight as usual, tripping him in the hallway and sending his school books scattering. He ignored the laughter as he crawled across the floor to gather his books and make his escape as quickly as possible. He reached for his english book -which was mostly filled with doodles- only to have it ripped out of his grasp by one of his main assailants, sending an old worn photograph fluttering to the ground in its wake.

"Oh? What's this?" one of the other kids jeered as he snatched it off the floor before Naruto could his it somewhere safe again. The kid started laughing as Naruto scrambled to his feet and tried to get it back. The boy still holding his English book shoved him back to the ground.

"Woah look at the tits on that one!" jeered another kid, taking the picture out of the hands of the first. "Damn if I had her in my bed I would motorboat that bitch all night long!"

Naruto ground his teeth and dug his nails into his palm, he couldn't afford to make this fight more physical, especially not today. "Don't you fucking talk about her like that!" That just sent the crowd into another round of laughter.

"Who's that guy with her? Is he your dead beat daddy?" some girl cooed in his ear.

He but his lip hard and took shaky breaths to hold back tears. Not today. Don't get in a fight today... "no you idiot!" another girl came up behind the other one and kicked him in the side.

"Don't you remember, he doesn't have a daddy!"

"Oh so just his dead daddy then!"

"Dont forget about his dead mommy too!"

Naruto was so sick of this routine, sure ha ha pick on the orphan, show how high and mighty you were, impress all the other thirteen year olds. He wanted to send that girl to the ground for that kick, but he refused to indulge them in a fight. Not today. Not fucking today.

"Its a shame though," another boy piped up, "what a fucking MILF he had!"

"I said don't fucking talk about her like that!" Naruto felt his self control ebbing with each passing second. He had to get his photo and get the fuck out of there, rest of his school books be damned! "Give me that back!" he growled as he made a grab for it. The boy pulled it out of his reach.

"Nah... You know what you fucking freak I think I'm gonna keep this," the kid crumpled the picture in his sweaty hands and Naruto almost lost it.

"Give me my fucking picture back!" Naruto jumped to his feet and made a grab for it, only to be pushed back down onto his ass.

"Fine, you can have your stupid picture back." Relief flooded Naruto at the kids words, but he relaxed too soon. The kid brought his other hand up to the photo and began tearing out a large oval. Naruto's heart stopped, his vision blurred, everything holding him up melted and he slumped to the floor.

"But I'm keeping this."

The kid waved the torn piece in front of his face, it was his mothers breasts. Naruto let out a primal screech from the back of his throat and launched himself at the kid, sanding them both back to the ground. He threw punch after punch, till dark crimson covered his knuckles. He was blind with rage, taking it out on anything that was within his reach. Suddenly he was staring up at the ceiling, head being bashed against the floor. He didn't know what was going on until he was being held down by four kids and having whiskers crudely drawn on his face by the boy with the fucked up bloody face. He struggled as hard as he could, but it was to no avail. He felt his strength drain out of him, and he just lay there and let it happen.

Like he always did.

When the kid was done the four holding him down released him as the crown began to dissipate snapping a few choice pictures of him in the process.

"Now everyone'll know you're a fucking monster."

Naruto lay still for a few minutes, until vis vision stopped swimming and he could sit up without vomiting. He dragged himself across the hallway and grabbed his defiled photo from the floor as he shoved past the stragglers. He barely made it to the bathroom, his eyes were blurring so much. He ran into a stall and slammed the door shut before collapsing onto the toilet and finally letting his frustration and hatred out in stinging tears. He held the photo to his chest, it was okay, it was fine, he was going to open his eyes and find it in mint condition.

If only.

"What's the fucking point?" He wiped at his tears roughly. "What's the fucking point of staying around to be their punching bag. Maybe I should just..." an immense relief flooded him with that idea.

He'd show them, he'd show all of them just how sadistic they'd been. He'd make them guilty in every sense of the word. All he needed was a nice sharp blade and an empty room. He could do better than that, he had a whole empty house!

A bitter smile spread across his lips. What a perfect day to do it on too. Once he had composed himself enough to walk without shaking he left the stall to wash his face in the sink to get rid of any traces that he'd been crying. He'd make it through the day, and then execute his plan right when he got home. He wondered for a brief moment how sick he had to be to be excited about something like that, but he quickly brushed that thought aside. He deserved a little excitement in his life. Especially today.


	2. Sasuke the friendly? ghost??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually Chapter three... Chapter two has vanished? I uploaded it, it got deleted, and I cannot find it anywhere. sO. Summary of chapter two: naruto carves marks into his face over the sharpie whiskers, and then tries to kill himself... I'll find chapter two one day I promise but. Essentially... ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its very spacious, Im really tired and dont wanna edit the formatting, so enjoy the spaces, pretend its the midwest, live it up. ALso I wrote this in the middle of the night on my ipod so inform me of any errors, im sure theyre in there, but im vERY TIRED

He didn’t know how, but he woke up. The world was fuzzy, and his mouth was numb, but he had the dull ache of being alive back in his veins. He hated it. The room reeked of metal and his limbs were too heavy to move.

“Youre an idiot.” A voice said from somewhere above him. He wasn't even surprised.

Oh, he thought, i must be dying, this makes sense.

“God?” he slurred. He wasn't religious, but right now seemed like a good time to cover all his bases, incase he had to spend eternity with the dude in the sky.

“Youre kidding me.” The voice scoffed.

“An angel?” He murmured, letting his eyes slide shut.

“Far from it, and keep your fucking eyes open.”

“M’ names Nar-to” He struggled to make his tongue move to form words. Everything hurt, and at the same time, everything was delightfully soft.

“Seriously? You wanna play the fucking name game? Im trying to save your stupid life here.” Naruto felt pressure on his arm. He was also freezing. He thought this was funny. So he laughed.

“Ss your name?” He giggled. The laughing hurt though, and soon petered out into weak coughing.

“... lay still will you, stop losing blood.” The pressure on his arm increased and he hissed in pain.

“M-nna know.” He whimpered, “S- portant!”

“The voice sighed. “If I tell you you have to shut the hell up until I stop your bleeding okay.”

“Mmk” He sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to push back the searing pain that was beginning to rise up all over his body.

“Sasuke.”

“Socksey?” He muttered before slipping into unconsciousness

The other boy sighed and hauled the stupid blonde up onto the bed after a few minutes. The blood all over the floor wasn't going to help the other kid feel better when he woke up. Idiot.

He squinted his eyes open a little while later, only to shut them tightly again against the bright light bleeding in from the window.

Sasuke pressed the discarded shirt down harder on Naruto’s arm, causing the latter to bite his lip in pain. The boy?? Ghost?? Apparition?? Stared at the smeared mess of blood on the floor with familiarity. The sight and smell if the blood made the wounded boy dizzy, so he kept his eyes firmly on the dark haired... Hallucination??

He felt real, or rather, the pressure on his arm that was sending shocks of pain through his limb did. He was sitting on his bed and not floating above it, which had to count for something. He looked fairly normal, save for his pale skin and outdated clothes, but that didn't necessarily mean spirit. It could mean computer nerd, or socially inept recluse, or even history buff. Suddenly the other boys eyes flicked up to need his shocked ones.

"I-I I'm.." Naruto sputtered. Sasuke just kept staring at him, face a perfect mask of impassive clarity, with only one thin eyebrow arched up slightly, betraying his amusement at the blonde’s floundering.

"That Should be enough for now." Sasuke said, letting up from holding the cloth to Naruto’s deepest wound.

"I-I um.." Naruto retracted his arm and held it to his chest. Sasuke snorted and got up to walk, not float, into the bathroom. While he was gone the blonde boy moved his hand up to his face difficulty to feel the cuts he made there. To his surprise his fingers brushed over neatly made bandages, and not jagged torn flesh. The other boy was suddenly in front of him, causing the blonde to jump.

"Those are going to scar." He gave a slight nod of his head in the direction of Naruto’s cheeks, causing him to blanch at the knowledge. Sasuke sat down next to him again, picking up his arm. "This one may not." He began spreading a thin layer of neosporin on the cut before wrapping it in bandages and taping off the end.

Naruto let out a shuddery breath and closed his eyes while Sasuke finished wrapping him up.

“There” He patted the blonde’s leg, and packed up the medical supplies, disappearing fr a moment to put them away. When he returned Naruto was sitting up and staring at him.

"So what's your deal?"

"You mean besides the obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"What's your best guess about me?"

"Imaginary friend?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Okay.. Hallucination from blood loss."

"Warmer."

"Apparition here to warn me of Macduff?"

"No, but For an idiot you're pretty well read."

"My last foster family thought they were actors. I read lines with them a lot."

"Hn. Any other guesses thane of cawdor."

"You're a computer nerd recluse who has a deep love of history and an extensive knowledge of breaking into people's homes and saving them from death?"

Sasuke blinked at him.

"Nailed it."

"Seriously!?"

"No."

"Okay you tell me then. Because I'm all out of guesses."

"That tone of yours implies otherwise. Are you sure you don't have one more."

"... Maybe... But I don't wanna say it."

"So you're sticking with burglering  recluse in historic attire?"

"Is it really that far off?"

"Not really actually, but I'd prefer imaginary friend, at least it leaves me some dignity."

Naruto laughed.

"I've been dead for 50 years"

Naruto choked in his laugher

"WHAT!?!!"

Sasuke snorted

"Gullible."

"Oh fuck you too." He sighed in relief, pausing to take a sip of the water sasuke had handed him earlier.

"It's only been 47 years"

Naruto spit the water out of his mouth, dousing his lap and sasuke's smug face. Or rather the pillows behind it.

He screamed

"G-g-g"

Sasuke sighed

"Take your time moron"

"G-g-gh"

"Getting there." He crossed his arms and sat back.

"G-gHOST!! JESUS FUCKING-"

Sasuke just sat there, mildly amused as naruto voices every panicked thought that came to mind.

***

After a while Naruto had calmed down sufficiently. This was of couse in no part due to the water Sasuke had dumped over the blonde’s head.

"Is this the part where you tell me you died in my house and have been watching me shower for months." Naruto half joked

"Don't flatter yourself."

He stuck his tongue out and sasuke rolled his eyes

"And I didn't die here."

"Oh thank god."

"I grew up here"

"In the 1800's"

"Of course."

"What was it like?"

Sasuke sighed and lookes you the window. "Well it was nice, things cost less."

"You don't even spend money anymore!"

"No but you pay 2 bucks for a slice of pizza like an idiot."

"Yeah well you probably wore bell bottoms and tube socks so who's the real loser?!" NAruto smirked, and then grimaced in pain, bringing his hand up to cup his bandages.

Sasuke scoffed, "Still you. Now stop interrupting me."

"What am I interrupting you telling me tales of how you used to play skii ball down at the ol saloon?"

"No. But if you keep making smart ass comments I won't tell you why I'm haunting your house."

Naruto sighed dramatically, "Okay Casper, why are you haunting my house"

"Because when I was 8 my parents were brutally slaughtered here, by my older brother, who did it because I was being held at gunpoint, and once my mother had bled out he stabbed himself in the eye and let himself die.. Slowly.. While I was held down and forced to watch."

Narutos mouth hung open

"My father was an officer, and his work followed him home for the last time." He shrugged.

"I-I oh my god I-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry"

He shut his mouth immediately.

"I was put into foster care. And when I was 13 I took a butter knife from the kitchen and sawed chunks of my flesh off so I could die slowly and painfully like my brother."

Naruto bit his lip hard to keep from saying I'm sorry, because he was scared that the ghost boy would take a butter knife and saw parts of him off I'd he opened his mouth.

"It worked."

He laughed bitterly

"There were these stars behind my eyes as I was dying, and they blinked and shifted, and I saw this house, my old house. With my parents smiling in the yard and welcoming me home. My mother reached out her hand and I took it. Then I looked behind them, I don't know why, but I did."

Sasukes eyes looked far away, and naruto has torn between reaching out and comforting him, and running for his life. "I saw my brother, except he wasn't my brother. His eyes were red, and he had these deep scars under them. There was this sick smile on his face, and these burning cuffs around his neck and wrists. He was crying, and clawing at the window.."

Sasukes voice shook a little as he continued.

"My parents had this glow about them, like looking at the moon on a clear night, but my brother was deep red, like a lunar eclipse, like the moon shrouded in darkness. I knew that if I went with my parents to wherever they wanted to take me I would never see him again. He was crying, pleading for my help, but his mouth stayed twisted in a sick smile, and the chains burned him, kept him anchored to his crime. I knew that I went to him, I would be consumed in fire, and just add to his guilt and pain. So I ran. I ran home like a scared kid."

Naruto opened his mouth to comfort the other, and immediately turned over violently to puke his guts out onto the floor.

 

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, half glad for the interruption, and rubbed circles on Naruto's back while he heaved. This fucking idiot would be the death of him, if he wasnt already, you know, dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend your disbelief for a while because it only gets stranger from here on out.


End file.
